No colo do inimigo
by nikax-granger
Summary: Hermione perde-se no colo do inimigo.


** No colo do inimigo**

Estava escuro naquele espaço tão pequeno e sinistro. O chão era gelado e as paredes não eram uniformes. O cheiro a mofo era tão intenso que era como se estivesse dentro de um armário que não era aberto há décadas. Não havia mobília, só chão e paredes, o que tornava o lugar ainda mais assustador. Só tinha um cobertor velho e roto num dos cantos e um corpo jazia por cima dele. Era um figura frágil e pequena. Os cabelos castanhos – outrora cachos perfeitos – estavam despenteados; o corpo parecia fraco, mas a silhueta era perfeita; a face estava marcada de arranhões e tinha as marcas das lágrimas salgadas e as roupas rasgadas não passavam despercebidas.

Hermione Granger vestia uma camisa gasta ao xadrez e umas calças de ganga escuras. A camisa tinha as mangas arregaçadas e no braço direito podia-se ler "sangue de lama" em letras desenhadas com o sangue da própria vítima. Os hematomas eram tão profundos que talvez ficasse com marcas para sempre se sobrevivesse.

Manteve os olhos fechados com força, tentando em vão afastar a dor de estar presa ali. Mais do que a dor física, Hermione sentia uma dor no peito só de pensar que Harry a poderia vir resgatar a qualquer momento e isso lhe poderia custar a vida. Ainda era cedo para travar uma batalha, era preciso acabar com as Horcruxes antes de agir. Contudo, Harry não teria cabeça para pensar nisso se soubesse que Hermione estava a ser torturada por Voldemort.

Uma luz forte fez com que ela abrisse os olhos. Draco Malfoy entrava pela porta de madeira com um tabuleiro na mão. Os olhos frios de Draco encararam os olhos doces de Hermione com relutância da parte dela. A última sessão de tortura tinha deixado o corpo de Hermione tão dorido que chegava a doer só de respirar. Era a primeira vez que Draco entrava na cela dela. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nas letras desenhadas a sangue no braço tão frágil da morena.

- Tens aqui o jantar, Granger. – a voz rouca de Draco era apenas um sussurro.

Hermione teve vontade de gritar. Mas nem para isso tinha forças, estava demasiado fraca.

- Não… não quero comer. – conseguiu articular entre respirações profundas de desespero.

Pensou que Draco fosse rir-se da sua audácia mas, em vez disso, Draco aproximou o tabuleiro dela. Estava de pé a encará-la, a apreciar as lágrimas a rolarem-lhe a face.

- Tens de comer ou morres. – disse grosseiramente Draco.

Hermione riu-se sem vontade e com muita dificuldade. O corpo tremia-lhe involuntariamente. Draco baixou-se com alguma brusquidão e procurou os olhos castanhos de Hermione.

- Ouve, estás fraca, Granger. Deixa de ser orgulhosa uma vez na vida, pelo menos quando isso poderá custar-te a vida. – Draco disse de rajada, fazendo com que os olhos de Hermione transparecessem confusão. – O objectivo _dele _não é que morras.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar mas imediatamente a fechou. Por mais que lhe custasse teria de comer, precisava de se alimentar para ficar forte. Não aguentaria mais uma sessão de tortura se não comesse. Fitou os olhos cinzentos de Draco mas rapidamente baixou o olhar para o tabuleiro.

- Não tem veneno. – disse Draco, encostando as costas à parede.

Se não estivesse sem forças, Hermione teria rido com vontade. Desde quando Draco Malfoy pensava que ela levava a sério o que ele dizia? Desde quando ele se tornara de confiança para ela acreditar que o pão seco e o copo de água não tinham veneno?

Pegou no pão e levou-o à boca com o braço magoado. Tentou não gemer de dores, mas em vão. Era incontrolável, pois as dores eram muito fortes. Sentiu Draco enrijecer o corpo ao seu lado quando soltou um novo gemido de dor. Engoliu o pedaço de pão e tentou pegar no copo, mas o conteúdo foi despejado. Não tinha forças suficientes para segurar no copo, mas queria muito beber para conseguir engolir o pedaço de pão que tinha na boca.

Draco pegou no copo que estava caído e apontou a varinha para ele. Hermione olhava-o com curiosidade e desconfiança.

- Aquamenti. – o copo voltou-se a encher de água e Draco abriu uma saqueta de pó que tinha no bolso do casaco. Depositou o pó na água e esticou-o na direcção de Hermione. – Bebe.

Ao ver a hesitação de Hermione, aproximou-se ainda mais dela e levou o copo até à boca dela, inclinando-o para a fazer beber a água. Hermione tocou na mão de Draco que segurava o copo, já não queria mais. Draco estremeceu com o toque e afastou-se imediatamente.

A água fresca fez desaparecer a sensação de secura que a morena sentia há dias. O sabor estava alterado mas era agradável de se sentir a escorrer pela garganta. Reconheceu o sabor como sendo um fortificante. No entanto, não conseguia discernir porquê que ele a estava a ajudar. Hipnotizada pelos olhos cinzentos, Hermione falou numa voz arrastada:

- Ele quer matar-me?

- Não percebes que és mais importante viva do que morta? Ele quer-te forte porque vai torturar-te. – disse Draco com alguma impaciência já de pé.

- Só estás a certificar-te que eu fico forte... – completou o raciocínio com um sorriso fraco.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e abandonou o espaço sem olhar para trás.

x.x.x

Hermione fitava o tecto com indiferença. Queria voltar a ver Draco e queria que ele voltasse a dar-lhe água. Sabia que ele estava só a cumprir a sua tarefa como servo de Voldemort, mas quase que jurava ter visto preocupação nos olhos dele.

Duas horas mais tarde entrou Bellatrix Lestrange na sua cela com as gargalhadas eufóricas e diabólicas a ecoarem. Automaticamente o corpo de Hermione encolheu-se mais entre as duas paredes. Não tinha como se proteger.

- Ora, sangue de lama, não tens como fugir. – disse, voltando a rir-se histericamente.

Hermione deixou-se ser arrastada por Bellatrix. As suas costas raspavam no chão com brusquidão e o ardor era tão forte que Hermione não pôde conter um grito sufocante. Chegou à sala de Voldemort, onde também estava Draco de pé ao lado de Lucius.

- Deste-lhe o fortificante, Draco? – Hermione conseguiu ouvir Voldemort perguntar a Draco.

Não ouviu Draco responder, mas teve a certeza que ele assentiu com a cabeça afirmativamente. Foi empurrada até ficar de cara voltada para Voldemort. Este soltou uma gargalhada arrepiante ao deparar-se com uma Hermione pálida, magoada e com olhos sem vida.

- Granger, queres continuar a viver?

Hermione não respondeu, pelo que Bellatrix pegou-lhe nos cabelos e sacudiu-os com violência. Gemeu e sentiu-se fraquejar, as lágrimas começavam a escorrer-lhe involuntariamente. Não queria ter de chorar em frente a Draco, não queria mostrar como estava fraca.

- Sabes que tenho a tua miserável vida nas minhas mãos? – a voz de Voldemort era aterradora.

Hermione não soube bem porquê, mas alguma coisa a levou a olhar para Draco que estava completamente imóvel e com uma expressão de sofrimento desenhada na face. Voldemort, angustiado por não obter respostas, apontou a varinha para Hermione:

- Crucius!

Hermione tentou agarrar-se a alguma coisa e gemeu alto, a dor era terrível. Queria parar de gritar mas não dava. Parecia que lhe estavam a partir os ossos, o que era um dor física inimaginável. Chorou compulsivamente e pedia entre soluços que Voldemort parasse.

- Por favor… - Hermione sentia-se humilhada, mas já não aguentava mais. Além da dor da maldição, ter os olhos cinzentos de Draco presos em si também não ajudava em nada.

Voldemort pareceu acabar de se divertir ao final de algum tempo e retirou-se da sala, mas não sem antes deixar uma ordem pairar no ar:

- Levem-na para a cela e tem de ser alimentada.

Hermione pensou em como era estúpido ser alimentada e tratada para depois ser novamente torturada. Preferia morrer, mas Voldemort não iria ser piedoso a esse ponto. Como Draco dissera, era fundamental que ela estivesse viva.

Bellatrix e Lucius retiraram-se da sala praticamente logo a seguir e deixaram Draco ficar sozinho com Hermione. A morena estava completamente imóvel deitada no chão, não tinha nem força ou até mesmo vontade de se mexer. Draco aproximou-se dela com a mesma expressão na face.

- Granger? – a voz rouca fez Hermione deixar de fitar o vazio.

- Mata-me. – Hermione fez uma ordem disfarçada de pedido suplicante.

Suspirou fracamente quando se apercebeu que Draco estava a aproximar-se ainda mais.

- Estás fraca, mas não queres morrer. Eu sei que não queres, Granger. – Draco estava cansado de fingir que não se importava de vê-la sofrer.

- Eu nunca desejei tanto morrer, Malfoy. Eu quero mesmo morrer. Quero fechar os olhos para sempre e esquecer que esta dor existe. – a voz de Hermione era praticamente um fio, mas ainda estava patente a determinação.

- Não sejas fraca, Granger. – gritou Draco num misto de fúria e pânico. Virou-lhe as costas e deambulou pela sala a despentear os cabelos num sinal óbvio de nervosismo.

Hermione interrogava-se interiormente o que se estaria a passar. Estaria novamente a detectar aquele pedacinho de preocupação genuína pela parte do loiro? Tentou levantar o pescoço, mas doía muito.

- Já não se trata de tu não quereres morrer, trata-se de eu não querer que morras. Não podes morrer, não entendes? – a voz de Draco estava tremida e desesperada.

Ao olhar para ele, Hermione ganhou forças e aguentou as dores para o poder conseguir fitar. Continuava de costas, mas ela queria ver-lhe o rosto. Queria que ele a fitasse e dissesse tudo novamente nos seus olhos. Todavia, não estava em condições de exigir absolutamente nada. Estava a morrer… aos poucos.

- _Olha para mim! _– a tentativa de gritar de Hermione resultou apenas num gemido sussurrado. A voz estava a falhar-lhe.

Draco obedeceu-lhe e encarou-a com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Doía-lhe o coração por vê-la sofrer tanto, preferia ser ele atacado por um Crucius do que ela. Estava tão frágil que ele tinha medo que ela fraquejasse e fechasse os olhos para sempre. Sabia que não era correcto pensar assim, porque afinal ele era um Malfoy e ela continuava a ser a Granger, sabe-tudo, amiga do Santo Potter. No entanto, era mais forte do que ele. Era como se lhe estivessem a quebrar todo o ser ao fazerem-na sofrer assim. Não se opunha porque sabia que seria o fim dos dois.

- Desde quando é que te importas? – uma lágrima solitária manchou ainda mais o rosto de Hermione.

- É claro que eu me importo! – gritou Draco. – Antes não me importasse… - confessou numa voz baixa.

Ouviu-se um barulho do lado de fora e Draco fitou Hermione que se encolhia de medo. Draco aproximou-se para pegar nela ao colo e Hermione conteve-se para não gemer com as dores que tinha no corpo todo. Sentia a cabeça a andar à roda, mas reconfortou-se ao ser pegada ao colo por Draco. Ouvia o coração de Draco bater descompassadamente como Hermione nunca imaginara ser possível.

Os corredores eram escuros e Draco só parou para pousar Hermione no cobertor velho da já tão conhecida cela. Estava pronto para sair do espaço, mas ouviu Hermione chamar:

- Fica comigo, por favor.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e desejou dizer "não" para o bem dos dois. Mas não podia, não quando ela lhe estava a pedir daquele jeito doce e suplicante. Uma espécie de força invisível levou-o a girar nos calcanhares e dirigir-se novamente para Hermione. Da mesma forma, Hermione arranjou forças para se atirar, num abraço desesperado, ao pescoço de Draco.

O choro compulsivo de Hermione era desconcertante para Draco, mas tê-la nos braços dele era uma sensação agradável. Queria prometer que a protegeria e que faria qualquer coisa para que não sofresse mais.

Ao final de algumas horas, Hermione decidiu encarar Draco, apesar de adorar estar enrolada nos braços dele. Podia estar fraca para movimentos bruscos, mas estava consciente e sabia o que estava a fazer.

- Eu quero muito proteger-te, Granger. Mas tens de me deixar ajudar-te. – proferiu Draco num sussurro.

Draco aproximou os lábios da boca de Hermione. Ela respirava com dificuldade e Draco já não sabia se era devido à proximidade ou por estar ainda muito débil. Contudo, afastou as dúvidas que o assolavam e colou as bocas com desejo. Estava sedento por aquele beijo há muito tempo. Despenteou-lhe – ainda mais – os cabelos e fez-lhe uma festa no rosto ferido. Encostou a sua testa à dela e sussurrou:

- Não te vou deixar morrer.

A voz rouca de Draco fez Hermione sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo. Olhou-o nos olhos e perdeu-se. Sabia que ele dizia a verdade, não sabia bem como o sabia, mas sentia que podia confiar nele. O silêncio era tão perfeito e combinava tão bem com eles. Draco sempre imaginou que com Hermione seria assim: algo com poucas palavras mas muito físico. Não precisaria de explicar desde quando estava apaixonado por ela ou como isso tinha acontecido. Hermione nunca pensou ficar assim… perdidamente apaixonada no colo do inimigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Já regressei com mais um capítulo da minha história "Família de Aparências"... estava a tentar escrever o 5º capítulo mas esta shortfic surgiu de repente na minha cabeça. Está um bocadinho semelhante a uma que já tenho aqui. Mas não resisti a arriscar para saber a vossa opinião. Esta fic não foi betada. Portanto, se encontrarem erros eu agradecia que me dissessem :'D**

**Beijinhos**


End file.
